the_gemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gem Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 February 2016
12:54 ... 01:10 ... 01:14 ... 01:15 ..... 01:17 .... 01:17 ... 01:21 hope hydra comes on.. 01:48 ... 02:01 AAA 02:01 SOMEONE STOLE MY KIT-KAT BAR 02:05 THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME 02:06 -grabs conveniently-placed metal bar- 02:06 *megalovania* 02:06 -Runs off to find whoever dun it- 02:09 -Comes back empty handed- rip me 02:10 rip 03:06 welcome 03:08 hi 03:12 rip chat 03:21 ikr 03:28 i dont think hydra is coming 03:28 k 03:39 chat is dead 03:55 Hi wizard... 04:43 <*TheMagicalWizard*> please, I wanna talk to you. 04:44 yes... 04:45 <*TheMagicalWizard*> Momma, I'm sorry about your ban. 04:45 <*TheMagicalWizard*> What happened, exactly? 04:45 Don't ve 04:45 *be 04:45 They all hate me 04:45 And now I know it 04:46 And I hate Celeste 04:46 .....what's going on? 04:47 <*TheMagicalWizard*> Do you hate me? 04:48 No 04:48 <*TheMagicalWizard*> You know I love you, right? 04:48 <*TheMagicalWizard*> I'll never hate you. 04:48 I'm sorry, but I don't think you do 04:49 <*TheMagicalWizard*> ... 04:49 <*TheMagicalWizard*> Mom, that's not true. 04:49 <*TheMagicalWizard*> No matter what you do, I'll always forgive you. 04:49 It might as well be a requirement to hate me 04:49 To become a staff member there 04:49 <*TheMagicalWizard*> Trust me. 04:49 <*TheMagicalWizard*> They don't hate you. 04:50 Ugh, my other browser is being glitchy 04:50 <*TheMagicalWizard*> Len just wanted you to calm down. :0 04:50 So i'll speak threw Rainbow Quartz Bot 04:50 And yes, they do hate me 04:50 <*TheMagicalWizard*> Trust me. 04:50 <*TheMagicalWizard*> They don't. 04:50 And I hate Celeste 04:51 Test 04:51 <*TheMagicalWizard*> Listen. 04:52 <*TheMagicalWizard*> I know you're upset and stuff. 04:52 <*TheMagicalWizard*> But 04:52 <*TheMagicalWizard*> deep down, we just care about you. 04:52 They can block me there at this point, I know they all hate me 04:52 <*TheMagicalWizard*> I don't know the full story 04:52 <*TheMagicalWizard*> They don't hate you. 04:52 <*TheMagicalWizard*> Trust me. 04:53 <*TheMagicalWizard*> Why else would they give you a second chance? 04:53 Give me a second chance? 04:53 What are you talking about? There was no second chance, they still hate me 04:54 <*TheMagicalWizard*> When you tried out for Rollback again, they didn't say "oh you have prove yourself again." 04:57 <*TheMagicalWizard*> Because we still love you. 04:57 You might love me, but not them 04:57 <*TheMagicalWizard*> You can still shine through the darkness. 04:57 <*TheMagicalWizard*> I know you can. 04:57 <*TheMagicalWizard*> Remember when you first joined the wikia? 04:57 <*TheMagicalWizard*> And you caused drama? 04:58 <*TheMagicalWizard*> One day, you decided to prove that you can change. 04:58 <*TheMagicalWizard*> and you did. 04:58 <*TheMagicalWizard*> You still can. 04:58 ... 04:58 No 04:58 Thats a lie 04:59 They don't like me 04:59 They never will 04:59 They'll always hate me 04:59 <*TheMagicalWizard*> Opal, trust me. 04:59 <*TheMagicalWizard*> It's up to you if you wanna believe me or not. 04:59 <*TheMagicalWizard*> Just know that I still care about you. 04:59 <*TheMagicalWizard*> No matter what happens, you'll always be in my heart. 05:00 I know Lenhi hates me 04:58 No 04:58 Thats a lie 04:59 They don't like me 04:59 They never will 04:59 They'll always hate me 04:59 <*TheMagicalWizard*> Opal, trust me. 04:59 <*TheMagicalWizard*> It's up to you if you wanna believe me or not. 04:59 <*TheMagicalWizard*> Just know that I still care about you. 04:59 <*TheMagicalWizard*> No matter what happens, you'll always be in my heart. 05:00 I know Lenhi hates me 05:23 Test 2016 02 17